


Can't Complain

by mustachio



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a strange relationship, but you'll hear no complaints from any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Complain

“What if all three of us were in a relationship?!”

They all care about each other, he explains, and it could be fun! Neither Haruhi nor Kyouya give him an answer until the next day when they’re all together again and Kyouya accepts the proposition. It’s a crazy idea, but crazy ideas always seem to work out in the end where Tamaki Suoh is involved. Haruhi takes a moment or two to give her answer, but eventually she shrugs and decides that she loves Tamaki and has always had a soft spot for Kyouya so why not give it a try.

Tamaki is only allowed to tell a grand total of four people: Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori. He wants to tell his family about it – they’re all getting along now, surely they’ll be happy for him! – But Kyouya and Haruhi talk him out of it and remind him that yes, he and his family are all on perfectly good terms, but let’s remember that this is not generally socially acceptable and probably not something they will want to know about. Tamaki pouts for a little while, but once he actually begins thinking about it logically he’s far more agreeable because he’d rather not lose his grandmothers approval again over something like this.

Somehow he forgets that he came to this conclusion when Kyouya’s sister comes over and asks how they’ve been and Tamaki being Tamaki and lacking a brain to mouth filter, lets it slip without even realizing what he’s said. Fuyumi promises not to tell anyone, but Kyouya ends up giving Tamaki the silent treatment for the rest of the day and Haruhi is left to wonder how she puts up with these two at all before ignoring them and going back to work.

Tamaki makes it up to Kyouya the next morning by letting him sleep as long as he wants and then making breakfast for him and promising to do this every morning for the next week. Kyouya thinks this is an agreeable arrangement and tells Tamaki so. The blonde is so happy about this and shows it with a kiss and Haruhi wonders if she’s feeling the right emotion when she looks over and sees this. Hikaru and Kaoru had said something about being jealous in situations like this, hadn’t they? Apparently they were wrong because the closest thing she to jealousy she feels is a mild curiosity on whether or not Tamaki intended to try some sort of three-way kiss at some point. She spends about three seconds on that thought before deciding yes. Tamaki would probably make them try to do that at some point and no. It probably wouldn’t amount to anything short of a disaster.

That’s probably the closest thing to jealousy any of them experience even after weeks have passed. Kyouya and Haruhi just aren’t the jealous types and even if they were, neither sees the point in being jealous when they agreed to this in the first place. They’re perfectly content with the way things are, though Tamaki is a slightly different story. He’s not jealous; actually it’s quite the contrary. The thing that bothers him is not Kyouya and Haruhi showing affection towards each other, more than it is the lack of that very thing. Tamaki’s world is not a world where people in a relationship show minimal affection for each other and he wastes no time in making this known.

The week before his birthday Tamaki declares that he wants no material birthday presents and demands that the only present he should receive is being able to see Kyouya and Haruhi kiss. Neither Kyouya nor Haruhi responds and the next day they Tamaki still doesn’t get a response, which leads him to the conclusion that they are either planning to do something wonderful or they will be doing nothing at all. He chooses to believe the former even when his common sense says that it’s most likely the latter.

Predictably, it was, in fact, the latter choice and because of this Tamaki spends most of his birthday pouting and whining about the lack of affection between the two people he cares about the most. They show affection to him, so why can’t they show it to each other? They’re quick to point out that it is always Tamaki that has to start any displays of affection that go on between them, never them. Tamaki ends up in his Corner of Woe, puppy dog eyes coming in as an added bonus about five minutes in until Kyouya gets up from where he had been sitting to walk over to Haruhi.

“Haruhi.”

That and the split second between Kyouya leaning over is all the warning she gets before his lips land on hers in a surprisingly soft kiss. She’d always thought Kyouya would be slightly rougher than this, but she certainly isn’t complaining. It’s nice and actually really enjoyable and she definitely wouldn’t object to doing it again in the near future. Kyouya’s train of thought is a similar one and the moment they pull away from each other there’s a tall blonde man coming straight for them, effectively knocking all three of them to the ground.

“S-senpai--! What are you doing?”

Tamaki is too happy to give an actual answer and instead ensures there is no place on their faces left unkissed. Neither can help but have at least a small smile on their faces when they see how happy he is. Tamaki’s smile is contagious – it always has been, always will be.

Eventually Tamaki let’s them up and they all go out for his birthday dinner where Tamaki does most of the talking about how they’ll spend the rest of their lives together and things like that because Tamaki is a dreamer and that’s what he does – he dreams. None of them actually know if they’ll be together for the rest of their lives, but it’s a pleasant thought so they don’t ruin it for him, especially not on his birthday.

They all end up sleeping in the same bed together that night. It’s cold and they don’t need to blankets to keep them warm if they sleep like that and being together like this is nice! It’s Tamaki’s logic and once again they both go along with it because as long as Tamaki is happy, they’re happy, and what’s better than falling asleep happy?

Tamaki insists on being in the middle so that he can keep his arms around both of them through the night and that’s how they fall asleep and wake up the next morning. It’s a strange relationship that probably wouldn’t work for many other people, but crazy things happen when Tamaki is involved and of the three of them, not one has a complaint about it.


End file.
